This invention relates to antiinflammatory diaryl thiophenes.
A number of references, such as Compt. Rend., 242, 1738 (1956) and Z. Chem., 13, 57 (1973), disclose 2,3-diarylthiophenes.
Haas and Hellwig in Chem. Ber., 109, 2475 (1976) disclose the reactions of alkylthiophenes and of halothiophenes with haloalkyl sulfenyl halides.
Schuetz and Fredericks in J. Org. Chem., 27, 1301 (1962) disclose the reactions of alkylthiophenes with 2,4-dinitrobenzenesulfenyl chloride. They also describe solvolysis of the resulting sulfide to give the corresponding mercaptan.
Relyea et al., in German Pat. No. 27 24 494, disclose 2,3-diaryl-(5-arylthio)thiophenes and their use as insecticides and miticides.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective antiinflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment. The usefulness of most commercial antiinflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as changes in blood cells and central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new antiarthritic compounds with good antiinflammatory activity and minimal side effects that could be more effective in treating arthritis than presently available drugs.